This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/541,580 filed Jul. 3, 2012, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/685,596 filed Jan. 11, 2010, which is a non-provisional of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/143,688 filed Jan. 9, 2009 entitled “Minimally Invasive Lesion Pattern and Dissecting Instruments Utilizing Endocardial and Epicardial Lesions”. The above filings are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.